My Crazy Beginning
by The Animated Ninjaz
Summary: A girl named June has moved from Australia to Japan to study, but when she gets there everything is not what they seem.Yeah suck at summaries. -By Zombie and this is for the OC Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Durarara!**

I stood outside of Simon's Russian Sushi store shaking in fear, not knowing what awaits me if I go in. I've only just moved to Japan for the past 2 weeks now and I haven't been sure of anything anymore. Ever since my mother died from cancer my aunts have moved me here so I could get a 'better education', yeah right! They just moved me here so they didn't have to look after me. I'm attending a new school (which I have already forgotten the name of) but because I've arrived so late through the year I can't go to school until the next three weeks, till then I'm all alone. I don't know much about this city except that it's pretty dangerous gangs, the Dollars, the headless rider, kidnappings, killings EVERYTHING happens here! Stuff like that never has happened to me over in Australia, which is why I have to be extra careful. If you're wondering why I'm at the front of a Sushi Shop almost crapping my pants it's because I'm trying to get a job and some strangers told me that a guy named Simon is hiring. They also told me he once he punched someone so hard that they flew all the way to America and the fact that he's big and scary.

So now I'm at the Sushi store freaking out and clutching my resume in my hands so hard that I feel it almost ripping. I took a deep breath and for no apparent reason, ran like a mad man inside, where did that leave me? On the floor surrounded by sushi because I crashed into someone. I rubbed my head in pain before looking up to see who I crashed into, it was Simon, yup the same Simon that bashed the crap out of people. He looked at me and I knew he was pissed off; I was so scared that my whole body was shaking. He towered above me and then reached out his hand, I knew he was going to grab me and do something unspeakable. So what did I do? I cried. I cried so hard that everyone in the shop was looking at me.

"I'm…I'm so s…sorry, I didn't mean to…to bump you…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I cried.

"Are you alright" Said the man, he had is hand out to help me up. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and then reached out to touch his hand, he then pulled me up.

"You should really watch were you're going" He said.

"I…I know…It's just…I'm new here and I'm really nervous" I stuttered.

"Oh really where do you come from then?" He asked.

"A small town in Australia" I replied pulling a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well then welcome to Russian Sushi, would you like to buy?" He greeted.

"Oh, so you're the owner of the shop? Great! I was wondering if I could apply here for a job, I could really use the money?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure but I'll have to see a resume" He said. I nodded and handed him my crunched up resume, maybe I shouldn't have held my resume to tight. He read my resume thoroughly; it only took him five minutes which to me felt like hours.

"Well from what I can see here I see absolutely nothing wrong" He said and I felt much relief "But…" He continued "Your only fifteen, I only hire people at sixteen" He stated.

"Great…" I groaned "Looks like I won't be able to pay my rent bills."

"Don't you live with your parents?" He asked. I shook my head "No, my mother past away and my aunts sent me here for a better education, and I don't even know my dad" I replied sadly. I miss my mother, if you had lost a loved one you would understand what I was going through.

"So you're all alone…" He said. I just nodded my head.

"Well then…" He said rubbing his chin "You're HIRED!" He boomed pointing his finger at me.

"R…really, you're hiring me?" I said is disbelief. He nodded in response.

"Yes you start on Monday" He said.

"Oh my god, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea how much this means to me" I exclaimed and hugged the tall man. He laughed.

"I'll see you on Monday" I said and started to walk away but stopped "Wait I didn't catch your name."

"It's Simon" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm June" I waved to Simon and headed off home. I walked down the street, relieved that I got the job and made a new friend. Everything was peaceful until I heard:

"IZZAAAYYYAAAAA!" Yelled out a man. Next thing I heard was crashing and windows breaking and cats crying. I looked to see a black haired man wearing a coat running like he was in the Olympics, I shrugged and thought it was nothing until a blonde hair man ran up to me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. He held me up above his head again yelling.

"IZZZAAAYYYYAAA!"

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN YOU MANIAC!" I screeched. He looked up at me.

"Oh sorry, I mistook you for a vending machine" He said. I felt relieved until till he threw me half way across the street.

"HELP ME!" I cried before falling into someone's arms. It was the black haired man.

"Sorry about Shizu-chan, he has some…anger issues" He said giving me a toothy grin. Before I knew it I was again thrown away onto the hard, cold concrete, where I almost got hit by a vending machine.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. I was surprised the black haired man dogged that attack while at the same time saving me.

"I LOVE ALL HUMANS" I heard the black haired man call out, running for his life away from the blonde haired man.

"Ok this is enough randomness for one day" I said rubbing my head "I'm going home" I was about to get up before someone grabbed my hand and yanked me into their arms.

"Hello there beautiful, my name is Masaomi" He spoke lifting my chin up to meet his eyes "It's weird, I think there is something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off of yours"

It was the corniest thing anyone has ever said to me in my whole entire life.

"Um...how can I say this nicely?" I asked myself "HELL NO!" I pushed the boy away from me, more like threw him away. He gave me a look of disappointment.

"Aww and I thought no one would resist my manly charms" he pouted. The boy had yellow-blonde hair and wearing a school outfit.

"Listen" I sighed "You seem like a nice guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship"

"Maybe I can take you out for a milkshake, you know like a date" He flirted, winking at me.

"Listen I..." Before I could finish I heard someone else's voice.

"Masaomi! Are you picking up chicks again?" It was a boy with brown hair wearing the same uniform. He walked up beside the Blonde haired boy.

"I'm sorry if the ladies can't resist me" said the blonde haired boy, known as Masaomi.

"I'm sorry about my friend here he's a bit, off" He apologised "Hi I'm Mikado and I see you've meet my friend Masaomi" he held out his hand to shake mine but Masaomi pushed Mikado away.

"Yes, it is I Masaomi the most handsome, gorgeous man around" He boasted flicking his hair. Now I was completely uncomfortable not with Mikado but with that bloody pervert Masaomi, maybe I can quickly talk myself out of this.

"Listen it was nice meeting you two but I really have to go" I said nicely as possible.

"What's the rush, Mikado and I could show you all the hot spots, come on what do you say?" Masaomi asked.

"Listen it's a really generous offer but I REALLY have to go" I explained.

"Wait list I..." Masaomi didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He reached out for me but ended up tripping over and falling down taking me with him.

"Ouch" I cried. I looked up to see Masaomi's head. In between my breasts. I was now officially pissed.

"Masaomi! Get off her right now!" Mikado shouted. Masaomi shook his head that was still between my breasts.

"Am I dreaming or is this heaven?" He said, sounding like a pervert. I shoved him away, got up and stormed away.

"Wait, where are you going? I didn't even catch your name!" Masaomi shouted. Mikado looked at Masaomi with a disappointed look "You are such a PERVERT!" he yelled.

"Mikado...I think I'm in love" He exclaimed "I THINK I'M IN LOVE!" He cried.

"How dare he! That damn PERVERT!" I mumbled angrily. I was not happy my breasts were just sexually abused by Masaomi's face. I couldn't believe I let that guy do that! I tried to shrug it off but his stupid little grin was still stuck in my head.

"Fucking Masaomi" I mumbled, kicking a pebble that was on the side of the footpath. Besides that unfortunate turn of events I was glad I was going back to my apartment, knowing that no one is going to molest me. I stopped at the corner of the street to see next to me a dark alley way. I knew that was the quickest way to my apartment, but the most dangerous it would take me 20 minutes to get there. If I took the safe way and kept on walking it would take me around 50 minutes. I sighed, all I wanted to do is go back home.

"_Uh what the hell_" I thought heading down the alley way. Half way down I thought "_This isn't so bad, it's not like something is going to pop out of the blue and strangle_ me" boy was i wrong. Suddenly a hooded man grabbed me from behind and started to strangle me with a rope of some sorts.

"AHHH!" I cried. I started to cough and gasp for air, I tried kicking and attacking him but his grip on me was too tight. I thought I was going to die.

"Give me your fucking money" He spat.

"I...*Cough* don't have...a...any money" I choked. He then tightened the rope around my sore throat. I always thought to myself I was never going to get myself into these situations, that I wasn't a pathetic little girl crying for help. I told myself I would be strong and kick anyone's as if they tried anything, I was wrong. Shows you how weak you are. Now I'm here in a dark alley way being strangled to death by some homeless low life.

"I'll say it one more time" He growled "GIVE ME YOUR MONE-"Before he could finish he was hit by a vending machine, letting me go. I coughed as I quickly started to catch my breath. I turned around to see the blonde haired man again, the one that almost threw a vending machine at me.

"Damn it I lost him again" He groaned, then turned his attention to me "Hey you're that kid from before right?" He asked. I merely replied with a croak due to the fact I was too busy gasping for air to properly answer.

"Are you alright?" He asked. When I finally got enough amount of air I then replied with "Am I alright? NO I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT I WAS ALMOST STRANGED TO DEATH BY A FUCKING HOBO! BY THE WAY THANK YOU FOR THROWING A FUCKING VENDING MACHINE AT HIM, REALLY APPRECIATE IT. IF YOU EXSCUSE ME I'M GOING HOME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH RANDOMNESS FOR ONE FUCKING DAY!" I shrieked at him. I then turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could back home. All I heard from the blonde haired man was "Whatever."

I finally got home and I looked to my right where there was a big mirror. I saw a huge, thick, long-red scar that went all across my neck. I ran my finger along the scar but flinched away, it hurt like hell. I then waddled over to my soft queen-sized bed where I collapsed. I was exhausted like I just ran a marathon or something. I reached over to the phone on the table next to my bed and dialled in a number.

"RINGGGG" Went the phone.

"Hello?" asked a young lady.

"Angela! How are you?" I spoke cheerfully, or tried to.

"I've been busy; you wouldn't believe the assignment I have! You're lucky you get to miss 3 weeks before going to school, bastard" She groaned.

"Hmmm let me guess maths homework?" I asked.

"Nope just a two to three hour exam plus an assignment I have to finish by tomorrow" Angela yawned.

"Wow that's awful, but I can top it" I said.

"June it's algebra and trigonometry, like you can beat that!" She laughed.

"Oh trust me it will beat that" I argued "First I was thrown half way across the street, I was then almost hit by a machine, got hit on by a guy that used the most corniest line, then had him fall face first into my boobs not wanting to get away from them, I was then almost strangled to death by a hobo, saved by the same guys that almost through a vending machine at me, and through all of that the only thing I got out of it was a job and a scar around my neck" I complained. Angela just laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I asked.

"N...No it's just I can't believe that guy fell face first into your boobs" Angela laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the guy just got lucky" I frowned.

"Ha, ha, ha well it's was nice talking to you again but I have to finish off my assignments, I love you girl have a good night sleep okay?" Angela said.

"Ok love u too and good luck on your assignment" I said before hanging up. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. I was done. I was done for the day; there was no way I could survive that again. There was no way stuff like that was ever going to happen again.

But I was wrong; things were going to be worse than I could ever imagine.

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later after that terrible day, I woke up stretching my arms after a goodnight sleep. I slowly crept out of bed and did my usual routine of brushing my hair and teeth, putting on my clothes and getting breakfast. I sat at my kitchen table with half a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I took a sip of my coffee and turned to my calendar, my heart stopped. It was Monday, as in the day I start work at Simon's, as in his shop open's at 8am and it's 9am.

Silence...

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKER! I'm late!" I cried dropping my coffee not caring about the mess. I grabbed my coat and shoes and threw them on, while grabbing my house keys, mobile phone and wallet. I grabbed a scarf to hide the horrible red scar around my throat. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. I kept on running and running, it felt like hours but really it was only 3 minutes. I'm not a very good runner and I have very sore wobbly ankles which make me trip over sometimes. I continued running while swearing:

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" I finally arrived at Simon's shop and slammed open the door, hearing the little bell ring as well. Everyone looked at me although there was an alien on my face, I felt embarrassed. I looked over to Simon who had his arms crossed, his left foot tapping on the cold floor and his eyebrow raised at me. I walked up to Simon with my head down; I knew he was going to fire me after all I was an hour late!

"Um, hello" I said with a sheepish grin plastered onto my face. He didn't look pleased; I knew I had to reason with him.

"I, um...I can explain" I paused taking a deep breath "I'msosorryIwaslateIdidn'" I rambled so fast like a wood pecker pecking wood.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down June it's your first day, I'll let you off this time" Simon said kindly. I felt a rush of relief come over me until Simon came face to face with me.

"But never" He said in a scary tone "Be late again, understand?" I almost shat my pants, and I replied with merely a nod. Simon handed me a blue apron with a logo saying "RUSSIAN SUSHI" I put it on and Simon showed me to where I was going to work.

"Ok all you need to do is take people's orders on the cash register, push this button here to open the register" he explained "Now if you excuse me I have some sushi to make!" and then he quickly went to the back room.

"Simon is a really nice bloke for letting me have this job" I smiled "After all how bad can it b..." I paused to see the entire list of food and prices on the cash register were in Japanese. I have only been here for a week to study and learn Japanese, and I hardly know any Japanese. I froze there in silence until I started to panic.

"_HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO? I DON'T KNOW ANY JAPANESE, HOW AM I GOING TO SERVE THE CUSTOMERS? I'M SO SCREWED" _I thought panicking like a maniac. I calmed myself down.

"Ok June, you can do this even though you have no idea what the food is and everything is in Japanese. At least a customer hasn't come yet..." I reassured myself. I spoke to soon; there in front of me was a group of three girls all wearing school uniforms and angel wings . One had long wavy blonde hair, the second had pink hair in pigtails and the last had long straight brown hair. What really caught my eye was how much make up they had put on, it didn't even match their skin. It was like it was plastered on their face, no more like smudged on their face. It looked absolutely horrible, I didn't realise I was so busy in thought that I heard a slamming sound on the table.

"Oi bitch! Are you even listening to me?" one of the girls yelled. I looked up confused as hell.

"Listen! We want 2 chicken and cucumbers, 3 avocado and prawns, 1 teriyaki beef and 4 chicken, cucumber and avocado. You got that? Or does the idiot want me to write it out for her?" The brown haired girl mocked as the two behind her giggled. I frowned and felt like smashing a bloody baseball bat over their heads, but I held that anger in and just smiled. I grabbed some tongs and picked out the things they wanted, it was pretty easy to find which one was which due to the sushi's look and smell. I put them in a bag and gave it to them, I looked over to the cash register and then realised I had no idea what I need to charge them. I started to panic again until I saw a sheet of paper, I started to read it. It was all the food prices in English; I felt joy inside of me! I guess Simon thought I didn't know much Japanese and left this here for me, gotta' love that guy. I looked through the prices.

"That will be 15.90, please" I said in a soft tone. They handed me the money and walked off before laughing loudly:

"Jeez what horrible service they should really fire that bitch"

I was now pissed. They would be one of the bitchiest, bitches, of bitches. I sighed and waited for more customers to come. After a few hours of serving it was finally my break, thank god! I was almost about to die of boredom. Simon had left the store to get more ingredients for the sushi, so he's going to be a while. I grabbed myself some sushi, which was mostly the chicken ones and sat down at a table not too far away from everyone else. I didn't like sitting near people I don't know, makes me feel awkward. I was about to take a big bite until I was stopped by the same three girls with an angry look on their faces. I was not frustrated, I was irritated. What the hell would they want now?

"Your sushi is disgusting" Said the brown haired girl as the other two girls nodded.

"Um... so?" I asked not caring what they had to say.

"So we want our money back!" She snapped at me.

"Well I'm sorry ma'am but I'm on my lunch break so you're just going to have to talk to the manager" I explained in a dull toned voice. The brown haired girl slammed her hand down on the table, surprisingly making me jump.

"Listen here" The brown haired girl threatened "I'm not going to be said no to by some low life, stupid, bitch like you. Now you are going to give us our money back or else!" I was now pissed off at this slutty bitch.

"Well, haven't you heard? We don't give refunds to slutty, idiotic, powered faces like you!" I hissed. The blonde and pink haired girl gasped although someone has died. I could tell by the brown haired girl's face that she was now irritated and disgusted by my behaviour. Frankly I didn't even give a damn; if she is going to be a bitch to me I'm going to be a bitch to her. She glared down at me in anger and then snapped her fingers, and then a man just randomly appeared, like a ninja. He was tall, wore a hoodie and had short cut orangey hair.

"Oi!" He shouted "Why ain't youse givin ma girls her money biotch?" I was completely mortified. I have never in all my life had heard of such disgusting grammar like his, it was like speaking to a walrus you can't possibly understand what he was saying.

"Um...what?" I replied. He gave me a frown.

"Ok, biotch if youse gonna play it like dat I'ma gonna cut yours throat out" He smiled and held out his pocket knife up to my throat.

"_Oh shit_" I thought "_What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _I felt the knife just poking at my throat, even though I was wearing a thick scarf I could still feel it.

"Now" He said "Gives me girls her moneys yo" his knife was almost cutting my skin, it hurt like hell because he was poking my god damn scar. Before anyone knew a vending machine, yes a vending machine crashed right through the wall and smashed that guy down. The girls screamed and ran away as fast as they could. I was too busy checking who the hell through that. I looked through the ignoramus hole in the wall to see it was the blonde haired man in a tuxedo, and boy was he pissed. I looked behind me to see that everything was a mess, the chairs were smashed, the sushi bar was completely destroyed and all of Simon's customers were running away.

"Great, just great!" I complained slapping my hand on my forehead. I saw the same black haired man from a few days ago was stealing the sushi.

"Hey! You have to pay for that you bastard!" I yelled. The black haired man just looked at me, gave me a cheeky grin and ran away. I was just about to go after him until someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see it was the blonde haired man.

"WHICH WAY DID HE GO?" He snarled at me. I was just about to shit my pants right there and then, this guys was frigging crazy!

"Uh...th...that way" I stuttered afraid he was going to throw a vending machine at me. He let go if my shoulder and ran as fast as he could yelling.

"IIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA!"

I was left standing there in a pile of mess; I looked around knowing it's going to take forever to clean. I sighed and looked at the clock, it was 2pm. I stopped to realise Simon is going to be back in half an hour.

"_Oh shit!"_ I though. I panicked and grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the remainders of the wall. I didn't even cared that the guy who threatened me before was asking me for his help, he was stuck with the vending machine under him.

"Holy shit what happened here?" Said a voice, which was quite familiar. I turned to see Mikado and Masaomi standing there looking at the complete ruins.

"No time to explain! Simon will be here in another 20 minutes or so and I can't let him see all this mess!" I exclaimed.

"Only if you go out on a date with me" Masaomi said. I looked at him in anger I had absolutely no time for his fucking games. '

"Masaomi come on let's just help her" Mikado said.

"No way!" Masaomi refused. I looked at the place; I was screwed cleaning this up alone unless they helped me out. I knew what I had to do even if it's beyond my standards

."Ok, ok, ok! I will go on a date with you just please help me!" I exclaimed.

"Alright!" Masaomi said in triumph.

"Ok Mikado start picking up the sushi on the floor over there and Masaomi help that guy who is stuck under that vending machine" I ordered. We got started and the place was somewhat better. I felt relief until I heard:

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHOP!"

Everyone stopped cleaning to see it was Simon who was completely mortified of the horrible mess his shop was in. I looked at him and gulped hard on my spit, afraid what was going to happen.

"Um...I can explain everything" I said giving him a fake smile. The look on Simons face was terrifying like he was about to kill someone. Masaomi and Mikado looked at each other and slowly walked away.

"Um, yeah we'll we will see you later and we have to go now" Masaomi explained.

"Oh no, you don't" He said grabbing both boys arms "Until this is cleaned you three are going to stay here!"

"But we didn't do any of this!" Mikado explained.

"I don't care! This mess will be cleaned even if it takes all night" Simon said angrily "If you excuse me I'm going to the back to check of anything else has been destroyed" He said letting go of the boys arms and walking into the back room. We were now all standing there like idiots not knowing what the hell just happened.

"Well fuck" Masaomi said. I sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

What seemed like minutes, seemed like hours which seemed like days. I was still cleaning the horrid mess that happened just an hour ago. I swept up the rubble from the hole in the wall, sighing, wishing this never happened. I looked over to Mikado who was with Masaomi fixing the hole. I felt absolutely horrible, I just got a job from the nicest man and I screw it up! By letting the sushi shop get destroyed. I continued sweeping with my head down in sorrow knowing that I am going to be fired.

"You know" Said Masaomi "This is kind of lame for our first date, I know why don't we go for a long walk down the beach with fireworks and fairy floss?" he then let out a little giggle. I was in the worse mood and he chooses now to be funny?

"It's not...a date" I replied to him.

"Ah, ah, ahh if I helped you out I would get a date remember?" He grinned and patted me on the head.

"Whatever" I said.

"Hey June, can I ask you something?" Mikado said who surprisingly hasn't said anything for a while.

"Yes?" I said.

"What's up with that scar around your neck?"

I stopped and let my hand rub over the scar and flinched since it still hurt. It was supposed to be hidden by my scarf; looks like it didn't do a very good job.

"Oh this...It's nothing really" I shrugged. Masaomi walked over and lifted my chin with his hand to take a better look at the scar.

"Oi! Fuck off!" I snapped slapping his hand away.

"Hey calm down, I just wanna see!" He whined at me pouting.

"Listen I appreciate the concern but it's nothing really" I sighed. I really just wanted to go home and forget about the fucking day that I had.

"Come on let me have a look?" He asked concerned. I glared at him for a moment.

"Please"

"Uh fine you win, take a look" I frowned. He lifted my chin again to see the damage, the scar was still red but the swelling had stopped. He ran his fingers along the scar gently and I flinched a little, tensing up. Something about the way Masaomi was touching my neck felt very…soothing and calm. I relaxed and let Masaomi continue examining.

"Hmm…this looks like it might get infected soon, have you been to the doctor?" He asked.

"No" I replied "But I don't need to, I've been putting antiseptic on the scar and it's gotten better"

"It still could get infected! You need to see a doctor about this. How about this after we clean I'll take you to the doctor, alright?" He insisted.

"You don't have to do that, I'm fin…"

"Nope! I insist on helping you" He said grinning.

"But I…"

"Nope"

"But I'll be"

"No!"

"Damn it I'll be…"

"No, no, no!"

"Masaomi give it up she doesn't want you to help her" Mikado said.

"Don't care, I'm helping the fair maiden no matter what after all I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't" Masaomi smiled at me. My heart quickened and I felt my face heat up.

"_Oh no I don't_" I thought.

"But you don't even know me!" I said.

"So?" He said "I promised to help you ad that's what I'll do, besides I never leave a lady while still on a date" He winked. I just started to laugh.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll let you go to the doctors with me" I smiled "Mikado did you want to come?"

"No thanks besides I'm already an half an hour late from my usual schedule" He said giving me a smile.

"Alright, well you can go I don't want you to be late. Masaomi and I will finish up besides we only have a few more things to go" I reassured Mikado.

"Hey thanks" He said "Hey I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah totally" Masaomi said cheerfully.

"Uhh..I won't be at school till…week 3" I said.

"Oh ok, see you guys later" And then Mikado ran off while waving goodbye.

"Thanks for all your help!" I yelled.

"Well" Masaomi said "Just you and me, alone, in a room, alone….." I hit him in the stomach softly.

"Don't you get any ideas" I laughed with Masaomi joining me.

Finally Masaomi and I finished cleaning up Simon's shop, Simon said that I'll still have my job but if I stuff up again I'm out of there. We walked down the streets only a few more minutes away from the hospital.

"Jeez how long were we cleaning? 4 hours was it?" Masami asked.

"Well only 3 and a half hours, but hey I still have my job" I smiled.

"And I get to walk around with the prettiest girl I know" Masaomi grinned. I laughed hoping he wouldn't notice my face going red. We walked up to the hospital doors and went inside, we only had to wait a few more minutes for the doctor to come and get us.

"I'm looking for Miss Weird, is it?" Said the doctor.

'Pfftt, Miss Weir? Is that really your last name?" Masaomi laughed.

"Shut up!" I said poking him in the side "Yup that's me" We walked into the doctor's office and did the usual routine of him asking me questions while looking at the scar.

"Well Miss Weird" The doctor said, with Masaomi laughing at the last comment "Your condition will be fine but what where would a girl like you get a scar like this?"

"It's nothing really" I said. The doctor gave me a look like "Bullshit it is".

"Alright, here is a prescription for some cream that will help it heal and I hope you have a good day" The doctor smiled handing me the prescription.

"Thank you doctor" I smiled. Masaomi and I got out of the hospital and walked down the street.

"It's getting dark now" Masaomi said "Did you want me to walk you back home?"

"_No! Don't say yes_" I thought. I didn't really want him to come but then again I didn't want to be strangled again either.

"Alright" I said.

"Yes score one for Masaomi Kida but first let's get some ice cream, all this hard work looking after you is making me hungry" He said. We walked to the nearest ice cream store and we both got a double scoop ice cream cone, mine was banana and his was chocolate.

"Wow this is some really good ice cream!" I said amazed not realising a black haired man ran extremely fast past us.

"Of course! This is the best ice cream in town" Masaomi said then taking a lick at his ice cream. Before we knew it a blonde haired man fucking threw a vending machine, almost hitting us.

"Holy fuck nuts!" I cried "Is that Shizuo? The guy everybody's been talking about?"

"Yeah, I think we should go he looks pissed" Masaomi said.

"IIIZZZZAAAYYYYAAAAAA! I'LL KILL YYOOOOOUUUUUUU!" shouted Shizuo.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try Shizu-chan" Said the black haired man. I looked to see it was the same guy that caught me from before. Next thing I knew I was being lifted up into the air.

"HOLY SHIT! DUDE I'M NOT A FUCKING VENDING MACHINE! LET ME GO!" I yelled while kicking wildly trying to get Shizuo to let go.

"TAKE THIS IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted in rage. Shizuo threw me as hard as he could; still not realising I was not a vending machine.

"MASAOMI HELP ME!" I cried.

"SHIZUO!" Yelled Masaomi "She isn't a vending machine"

"I don't care!" Shizuo said to Masaomi. As they started to quarrel I didn't realise I was going to collide with the black haired man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The black haired man turned around.

"Oh shi-" Before he could say anything we collided.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"Well hello" said the black haired man, I got up and then glared at him.

"Why does that asshole hate you so much?" I asked.

"Because the human race is lovely don't you think?" Said the black haired man.

"Wait that didn't answer my question!" I yelled at him. Next thing we know Shizuo popped up.

"IIIIZZZAAAYYYAAAA!" He yelled.

"Well gotta go" Said the black haired man and he ran off saying: "I LOVE ALL HUMAS!"

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Masaomi as he ran up to me.

"I have no idea but are you alright?" Masaomi replied.

"Yeah I'm alright, I think I'm ready to go home" I said to him, giving Masaomi a reassuring smile. He smiled back and we walked off. We finally reached my apartment and we stopped at my front door.

"Well thanks for the help and the ice cream" I smiled.

"Yeah no problem, it would have been better if Shizuo hadn't of been chasing Izaya" Masaomi said.

"So that black haired guy is called Izaya?"

"Yup"

"Well he must be an ass if he pissed off Shizuo that much" I said.

"Well they've all ways been enemies and they've always tried to kill each other so I suggest we stay away from them for a while" Masaomi said. I looked at Masaomi and he seemed disappointed, maybe he's just sad that the date was ruined?

"_Wait a minute it wasn't a date it was just blackmail right? Right? Ok I feel sorry for him now…..god damn it_" I thought.

"Hey Masaomi…" I said.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Did…you want to go…on another date?" I asked.

"Really? Holy shit yes, that's right all the babes want me!" He cried in joy actually jumping up in the air "When?"

"Um… maybe sometime next week on Friday?" I asked.

"Yes! Definitely! How about I meet you after work?" Masaomi said.

"Sure" I smiled.

"Well I better get going, see ya next week!" He smiled and then ran off.

"Bye!" I yelled out to him. I opened my door and slammed it behind me; I sighed and slid down the door.

"_What a day_" I thought. I looked back on what happened and smiled "Masaomi's a really good frie…" I stopped that sentence.

"_OH NO, NO, NO! I am not falling for him! He's a playboy anyway! No, no, NO!"_ I thought shaking my head. I got up and walked over to my phone and checked the answering machine.

"Message 1" said the message bank.

"_Hey June it's me Angela, I just wanted to talk I haven't heard from you in days! If you get this message can you please call me thanks, __**BEEP**_" then the message stopped.

"That's right I was supposed to talk to her tonight! Damn it!" I growled "I'll call her tomorrow" I went into the bathroom and started to have a shower, afterwards I got into my pyjamas and hopped into bed. I rolled over and checked what the time was, it was midnight.

"_Huh can't believe the day I've had_" I thought _"And to think I have school soon! This is going to be interesting" _I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Outside just a few meters away from June's apartment a figure in an alley way appeared. They typed in a number on their phone and held it up to their ear.

"Hey! What's so important that you have to ring me in the middle of the night?" Said a man's voice on the line.

"Listen will you be quiet for a minute!" Said the man on the phone "I've got something important to tell you and its big news"

"Ok what is it" Said the man on the line.

"I think….I think I've found Celty's head!" He said.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Hey sorry for the late chapter I've got lots of homework :( but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I will update ASAP!**


End file.
